


Give Me Everything

by chikraizyj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst? A little, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, VLD Modern AU, hinted Adashi, hinted Hunay, hinted Plance, hinted Romatt, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikraizyj/pseuds/chikraizyj
Summary: Keith was her best friend.Because of the fear. The fear of losing him. She wanted to cross the line. But it was unknown... dangerous.And friendship bring her security. Friendship was safe.She did not want to risk Keith.Allura was so full of light and he was the loner. Who wanted to be with the lone wolf?A good man one day will appear, a man who could give her the world...And there he was, with his high hopes, being a selfish bastard.Wanting to be more than friends.But he was afraid. That fear of losing her... of breaking her. Of not being enough for her.He was so broken, he had nothing to offer her.Allura deserved better.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that popped up in my head so... hope you enjoy it. I will update soon.
> 
> This the entire summary. This story will follow a sequence of events but not in a strict way. You will find out as you keep reading. If you want an specific headcanon to be written, you can comment or ask me and I will check if I can add it up on my series :) This will be centric Kallura but will have hints of Plance, Hunay, Romatt and Shadam (little hints...) This is going to be platonic and innocent attraction in the first chapters... then the story will develop to other things like smut, angst...
> 
> Is totally a modern AU where the ages will be classified. English is not my first language so sorry if I write something wrong. And let me clarify it has adult language. Read by your own responsibility. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And... this is originally posted on Tumblr by @chikraizyj (me) so you can follow me there as well!

_”I'm so into you, I can barely breathe..._  
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep._  
_But close ain't close enough until we cross the line..._  
_So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice._

_Oh, baby, look what you started..._  
The temperature's rising in here.  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move... before I make a move.”

  
—‘[Into you](https://youtu.be/MYKKEPWtU5U)’ by Ariana Grande

 

_“Try to keep my balance_  
but I still fall...  
But how'd I fell so hard  
right into your arms?  
Wrapped inside you baby  
and it's so warm...  
But love without a cause  
leaves me trapped inside  
my own bars.

__  
Baby, I want you  
I need you to love me completely.  
So promise me you'll never be anybody's but mine.  
I'll give you my heart, girl  
but you got to promise.  
Promise you'll hold me,  
touch me, love me  
way past forever...”

  
—‘[Promise](https://youtu.be/Gehm6JFDV-4)’ by Romeo Santos ft Usher. 

 

* * *

  
**A Kallura VLD Modern AU**.

 

“I'm so into you, I can barely breathe...”

 

She was aware of that delicate line that separated them. They both traced it.

 

“and all I wanna do is to fall in deep.”

 

Although there were more times she wanted to forget about that barrier that separated them.

 

“But close ain't close enough until we cross the line...”

 

They were best friends...

 

“So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice.”

 

Because of the damn fear. That fear. It was what kept her there. The fear of losing him, the fear that things would change between them. It was scary.

 

“Oh, baby, look what you started...”

 

Sometimes she imagined it. That tempting scenario in which  
they could be something else. Where she could taste that rosy lips of his, where she could touch his body, feel it...

 

“The temperature's rising in here.”

 

But, that scenario was so fragile and so delicate. It was dangerous, unsafely and unknown. That scenario could break if they could not find a way to stay together.

 

“Is this gonna happen?”

 

And friendship bring her security. What they had was better... safer. It was easy to be there. Where everything was safe. Where, for whatever happened, they would still be friends.

 

“Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move...”

 

And having each other as friends was enough.

 

“before I make a move.”

 

Right?

 

**~*~**

 

“Try to keep my balance  
but I still fall...”

 

Who he was lying to? She was driving him crazy.

 

“But how'd I fell so hard... right into your arms?”

 

He could not think coherently... he could not take those thoughts away from his mind. Every neuron in his head shouted Allura, Allura, Allura...

 

“Wrapped inside you baby  
and it's so warm...”

 

The shape of her body, her face, the texture of her lips, her delicate nose, her soft chocolate skin, her eyes as deep as the blue of the sea, her hair painted by the moon, the sweet tone of her voice, those small hands, her long legs, her hips...

 

Fuck, he was going crazy. But those things... they were just a tiny part of his problem.

It was her.

She was so beautiful, in every damn way. The way she saw the world, the way she thought, she was fierce, so strong and still... so delicate. Her generosity, her kindness, her bravery, her intelligence... she always had an answer, she was so stubborn, she was so complex and so incredibly unique. That pure power she radiated... she was exquisite. She never stopped surprising him.

She was so much...

And then he was so... so...

 

“But love without a cause leaves me trapped inside my own bars.”

 

He did not deserve her. He did not even understand why she had accepted him in her life.

 

“Baby, I want you... I need you to love me completely.”

 

She was so full of light and he was the loner.

The lone wolf. Who wanted to be with the lone wolf? Who wanted to be with a person like him?

A good man one day will appear, a man who could bring her happiness, a man with manners and not impulsive attacks, a man who could give her the world...

He... he was not worthy. 

 

“So promise me you'll never be anybody's but mine.”

 

And there he was, with his high hopes, being a selfish bastard. Wanting to be more than friends. 

He was so selfish that even though he knew, he was far from being the best for her, he just wanted to be loved by her. 

 

“I will give you my heart, girl, but you got to promise.”

 

But he was afraid. That fear of losing her... of breaking her. Of not being enough for her.

 

“Promise you'll hold me,  
touch me...”

 

He was so broken, full of insecurities... he had nothing to offer her. But there he was, screaming her name, asking her to...

 

“love me... way past forever.”

 

No... Allura deserved better.


	2. Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, it is an introduction of my Modern AU and some of the backstories that I might cover, I might not. Depends on how College deals with me. But, these points will be touched in some way. Just, in case I do not get the chance or I forget, here are some things you should know about this VLD Modern AU

  *  Shiro and Matt are two years older than Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Allura, and Keith. Shiro plays volleyball in school and is a nerd (the sexy nerd boy). Matt is a beautiful genius who likes games and science and math.



 

  * Keith is Shiro’s brother/ cousin. Let me explain this terrible backstory. Dad Kogane had a brother. That brother had a wife. They made love and nine months later they had a beautiful black haired boy with a lock of white hair in his head. (I do not know if that sentence is written correctly, I asked Google and the word “lock” mean “piece of hair” so... if it is not that, then sorry). So they called him Takashi Shirogane. When our sweet Shiro was 3 years old, his parents died in a car accident, he was the only one who survived, and the proof of it is the scar on his face (the one who lived). So, Dad Kogane and Krolia took care of Shiro. Keith was 1 year old when that happened.



 

  * Shiro and Matt met each other in middle school and became best friends. Imagine them talking about NASA and space and games and math and aliens.



 

  *  Pidge and Hunk met each other in a science summer camp. They had seen each other before, since Lance, (my sweet cubano boy) is her neighbor. So, Pidge and Hunk became friends and Hunk introduced his best friend Lance to Pidge.



 

  * Hunk and Lance are best buddies. Like... since babies. I mean, Hunk’s and Lance’s moms are friends so that is why they know each other. I’m pretty sure their moms teach each other new cooking recipes and gossip every Thursday.



 

  *  So... The Holts, Lance and Hunk and Pidge live in the same neighborhood. Lance is Pidge’s neighbor. To make it more dramatic, Lance’s window is in front of Pidge’s window.



 

  *  Keith and Shiro live in... a camp? A rural place where nobody is near them? Trees and birds singing? Yeah. That sounds like Broganes. Besides... something tells me Krolia and Dad Kogane enjoy peace and tranquility.



 

  * So, they all met each other in the Holts house. Thanks to Shiro and Matt’s friendship.



 

Imagine this... (age math here) one day middle school Shiro visits middle school Matt, he brings Keith with him. Pidge, Lance and Hunk were playing video games in Pidge’s room. Matt and Shiro are doing a project so:

_“Hey guys, am I interrupting something?”_

_Lance, Pidge and Hunk keep with their heads on the screen. They were all in the floor, watching the TV._

_“I’m about to beat Lance’s ass here” answers Pidge._

_“That’s not true!” Lance answered, maneuvering with his control and concentrating on the game._

_“Hi Shiro!” greets Hunk, while he brings a cookie to his mouth. The only one who notices the three boys standing in the room._

_“Hey guys...” says Shiro, waving at them. His mouth curving into a smile._

_Pidge automatically stops playing. “Oh... what’s up, Shiro?” A timid smile appears in the girl’s face._

_“Haha! I win!”_

_“Katie, Lance, Hunk... this is my brother, Keith. He will be assisting your school next semester. Why don’t you play with him?” the kids direct their eyes to the black-haired boy and crossed arms. The boy, named Keith seemed to be annoyed about the situation._

_“Sure... c’mon Keith. I’m Pidge.” With that said, Matt and Shiro disappeared and closed the door. Keith just stood there._

_“I’m Hunk and this is Lance. Do you want a cookie?” asked with a sweet smile._

_The boy was looking at them with piercing eyes. Then, slowly, walks forward and joins them in the floor. “I’m Keith.” he snaps at them, as the same time he took a cookie._

_Lance frowns. “Yeah... we already know.”_

_Keith shrugs. “Is that Plairo Car?”_

_Lance smiles with confidence. “Yeah... I won last time so you would be against me. Wanna play?”_

_He grinned. “I’m on it.”_

 

That’s how their friendship began.   
  
Even though in time, they all became closer, there are still moments where Lance and Keith can’t stop from challenging each other.

 

  *  How Allura comes to the story? Okay... keep reading.



One day on their sophomore high school year...

_“Today, we have a new student. She is from the Altean Islands. She is going to join us from now on. Please, welcome your new classmate Allura.”_

 

  *  Keith and Allura met in Literature and English class together. Actually, debating about Ana Karenina, a novel written by Tolstoi. And that is how the debate began!



 

  *  Lance and Allura met in Gym Class.



 

  * Hunk met Allura in math class.



 

  *  Pidge and Allura are Chemistry partners!



 

  * Allura was like... the last recipient of the feast. The sprinkles in the ice cream.



  
Together, will face new experiences, new emotions, new challenges, new feelings, new adventures. So... how will they survive their journey?


	3. Chapter 1: Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura turned her gaze towards the black haired guy who sits in the back of the classroom and always wore a red and white jacket. He never talks in class so she was a little bit surprised to hear him. He has a voice after all.
> 
> What was his name? It started with K... Ken? Kev?
> 
> Keith. Keith Kogane.
> 
> ~*~  
> Really? 
> 
> The new girl. He did not even know her name. How could she think that was love? The woman throws herself into a train because she thought her amante was cheating on her. That is not love.
> 
> But she seemed to be these types of girls who loves cliché stories and who dreams about vampire boyfriends.
> 
> Keith rolled his eyes at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hi! Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos. You really are the reason I write. Thanks for all the love and support! 
> 
> This is just how they interact for the first time. Keith and Allura are in Literature and English class together. Actually, debating about Ana Karenina, a novel written by Tolstoi. I’m reading the novel, actually (is not my favorite but is okay). And this is just MY opinion of it. And English is not my first language so please sorry if I wrote something wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks! Hope you like it!

Freshman Year

 

“What do you think was Vronsky’s feelings towards Ana?” the teacher asks the students, walking through the room. “Do you think that was love at first sight?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

Allura turned her gaze towards the black haired guy who sits in the back of the classroom and always wore a red and white jacket. He never talks in class so she was a little bit surprised to hear him. _He has a voice after all_.

 

Allura looks back to the teacher and repeated what she had said. “I do think it was love at first sight.”

 

“I think it was simply a sexual attraction” said the guy, attracting the teacher's attention.

 

_What was his name? It started with K... Ken? Kev?_

 

“Why do you say so, Keith?”

 

_Keith. Keith Kogane._

 

Keith straightened in his seat, eyes on the teacher with confidence but not eagerness. “I think they felt a sexual attraction—“

 

“Really?” Allura snorted. “Sexual attraction?”

 

“Yes, sexual attraction” he answered, looking at her harshly, “and then as the chapters goes by, it became an obsession.”

 

Allura looked at him with steely eyes. “Are you saying that all the drama was about their _sexual attraction_?”

 

“Well, you are forgetting about the other characters. For example, the parallels of Ana and Vronsky: Kitty and Levin.” Keith looked down at his notebook and began to sketch on it. “Do not get me wrong. I liked the novel.”

 

The teacher was going to take the word when Allura interrupted.

 

“Yes. We had the opportunity to experiment each character. We found Ana, a mother and married woman, who fell in love with Vronsky and had to face the consequences for following her feelings. Vronsky, the typical man every woman wanted to marry with, who feel in love with Ana Karenina but was courting Kitty. We had Kitty, another character that, unlike Ana, lives a breakdown because of Vronsky, watching him loving another woman; but at the end she finds love in Levin. And we saw a development in Levin, a character who first was lost and by the chapters goes by, he finds himself and conquers Kitty’s hand.” Allura smiles at the teacher, kindly. “First, Levin losses Kitty over Vronsky but at the end, he earns her love. And Vronsky ends alone. Also Ana, who felt alive with Vronsky whereas Kitty lost the man she was going to marry, at the end, Kitty starts a new life with Levin and Ana ends her own life. I think the author was trying to show how people manage love, how love is different to each person and how it could turn your life. You can end like Dolly, Esteban, Levin, Vronsky, Kitty or... like Ana” says Allura with a covertly triumphant voice.

 

“Ana ended with her life because she thought Vronsky was cheating on her” Keith interrupted catching Allura’s attention once again. “The final was clearly obvious. The parallels since the beginning, yes; you can tell someone was going to die. The train and the man who died at the introduction of Ana’s character was a big symbol. But I think Ana never loved Vronsky” he shrugged looking disinterested. “I think she found in Vronsky what she never had with Karenin: feeling loved, sex and company.”

 

“Then if she never loved Vronsky as you say, why she suicided at the end?” Allura asked, without hiding her annoyance. “As far I can tell, you only do crazy things for the ones you love.”

 

Keith lifted an eyebrow, looking blankly at Allura. “Because it was an obsession. She was so obsessed with him that the idea of losing something, again, was her biggest fear. She losses her son, Karenin, her social status, her friends and the idea of Vronsky cheating on her just made it worse.”

 

Allura was going to counter with her point of view but the sound of the ring did not let her.

 

“Well... we have a quiz tomorrow! Keith! That was a wonderful discussion.” Allura could not help but frown. Keith at the other hand, with a neutral expression, nodded to the teacher and without looking at Allura, he walked out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s POV

 

Keith hated the lunch time. And the lunchroom. All the noise, students talking... too much people. 

 

He stared at Hunk, who was eating from a strange bowl. “What is that?”

 

Hunk stops eating, and looks at Keith with the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed hard. “Man... this is ‘ropa vieja’. Lance’s mom made it. Is a cuban recipe and it’s delicious!”

 

Keith notices the absence of his Senior brother in their table. “Hey... where’s Shiro?”

 

“Working on a project with Matt” answered Pidge, biting a pencil, trying to concentrate at her work.

 

“ _Oigan_... Did you guys meet the new girl?” asks Lance, taking a bite from his bow, that also contained what seemed to be ropa vieja.

 

“She has been here for over a week, Lance” Pidge answered without looking up.

 

“She is really sweet” says Hunk, with his mouth full. “We have Math together.”

 

Lance smirked. “I met her in Gym class today and guys... those moves were—“

 

“Lance” Pidge cut his sentence and hit him with her pencil on his head. 

 

Lance rolls his eyes playfully and turned to Keith. “You saw her, Keith?”

 

Keith, who was maneuvering with the plastic knife did not look up. “We have English together” snapped.

 

Noticing the lack of interest the dark haired boy had in the conversation, Lance decided to talk about other things.

 

But Keith was thinking about something else.

 

The new girl. He did not even know her name. How could she think that was love? The woman throws herself into a train because she thought her amante was cheating on her. That is not love.

 

But she seemed to be these types of girls who loves cliché stories and who dreams about vampire boyfriends.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at that thought.

 

He just wanted to go home.

 

~*~

 

Five minutes. And he will be out. Just five minutes. The teacher kept talking... His freshman year could not be more boring.

 

_Tic tic tic_...

 

His phone started to shake in his pocket and he took it out. That was the perks of sitting in the back, the teachers did not get to see him. It was not like he cares, anyway.

 

**Shiro: I need a favor.**

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, inquisitive. That was scary.

 

**Keith: What’s up?**

**Shiro: Can you take the car?**

 

Keith opened his eyes in surprise.

 

**Keith: You want me to drive home alone?**

 

Few seconds passed.

 

**Shiro: I’m going with Matt to his place. And I will stay there until late night. Maybe til tomorrow. We have to finish a project. I bet you don’t want to stay all night there. But, if you can’t drive home alone, we go in my car to his place, but, I don’t know what time we'll get home.**

 

Keith analyzed the situation. Going to Pidge’s place or staying at home?

 

Wait. He almost forgot.

 

**Keith: I have practice today.**

**Shiro: You really need to go?**

**Keith: More than ever. I really need to punch those bags.**

**Shiro: I need all day. So, you go to your practice.**

**Shiro: Btw... Are you okay?**

**Keith: I’m good. See you later.**

 

The bell rang and Keith was the first one to get out.

 

His phone started to shake, again, and without checking who was, he answered with irritation in his tone.

 

“What?”

 

“Keith.” Awesome. He was screwed.

 

“Hey, mom” said again, now in a soft voice.

 

“Shiro told me he was going to be at Holt’s today. I suppose you are going to your practice.”

 

Keith left a snarl escape from his mouth. She knew. And she knew Keith was going to drive. And she was not going to let him. She was really strict about it.

 

_Shiro always reporting himself._

 

“Yeah. But Shiro is going to take me to the practice first and Kolivan will take me home” said, trying to sound convincing.

 

“Keith” Krolia scolds him. Her voice low and serious. “I’m your mother.”

 

Keith sighed, surrendering. “I know.”

 

“I know you are lying.”

 

“I know that too.”

 

“Then, don’t ever try again.”

 

A thunderous noise was heard from the sky and without warning, rain began to fall from above.

 

_I better hurry up and get in the car._

 

“Ma...” Keith was careful this time with his words as he walks among all the other students. “I really want to go to practice today. I need the car.”

 

Keith heard her snort of disapproval but that gave him hope. That only meant she was thinking about it.

 

“Fine” he could practically imagine her looking at him with that stern glare of hers. “I want you home at 5:00.”

 

“But—“

 

“Or you go with your brother to the Holt’s” she said, without giving him a choice.

 

“Fine” he mumbled.

 

“Thanks for letting me drive, mom. I love you.” Krolia mocks him, annoyed.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and smiles. “Thanks for letting me drive, mom. I love you.”

 

_I was going to drive anyway._

 

“Keith... be careful.”

 

“Don’t worry, mom.” He took the keys out of his bag and hung up.

 

He got inside the car and turned it on. As Keith drove to the exit, he watched all the students running because of the rain, that started to fall heavily.

 

_First things first_  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh

 

Believer by Imagine Dragons became the background music, replacing the sound of the rain crashing against the car.

 

He really needed the practice. At least, to punch the bags thirty minutes. Boxing was something that always helped him to clear his mind. Also, he had a competition the next week against that bastard, Griffin. And the building was not that far. 20 minutes away from the school. 35 minutes away from home.

 

Keith loves to drive. He was at this time, slow at the wheel. That was because it was Shiro’s car and he did not have license. That was not an obstacle, though. He drives since he was 8...9? His mother was in absolutely disapproval when his father began to teach him at that early age, but in time she just accepted it. Besides, he will be getting his license soon. Speed was something he and his dad had in common... and he felt closer to him in that way.

 

But, he promised his mom he would be careful. So, 40 miles max speed? Then, that will be.

 

_Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer._

 

A figure in the sideway catches his attention but he passed by swiftly and he could not recognize what or who it was.

 

It was... _What is she doing there?_

 

There was almost a storm and that new girl was beneath a big tree. _Maybe trying to stay dry?_

 

He remembered her in Literature class some days ago... He could tell she was the only daughter because of the way she talks, expresses herself, walks, behaves... he might be wrong, maybe not.

 

_But... what if she was lost?_ The thought crossed his mind even when he tried not to.

 

_Someone else will give her a ride home._

_But what if nobody does._

 

Groaning, Keith turn in a U and ran as faster as he could to reach where that new girl was. His stupid conscience was stronger than him.

 

He blew the horn when he parked by the crossway and turned down the window. The surprise in the girl’s face made him realized what he just did. Keith just stayed there, paralyzed.

 

_What should I say now?_

 

“Mmm...” _Perfect. Good way to start, Keith. Just awesome._ “Want a ride?” He shouts so she could hear him. The new girl tilted her head in confusion. _Man... that sounded creepy._ Keith shakes his head. “I mean... you need help?” he repeats, trying to compete with the loud storm.

 

The girl was caught off guard with that question. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment. He could not blame her. He was a stranger after all.

 

“I’m fine” she responded. Her face showing the opposite. She hugged herself, leaning against the tree and Keith noticed she was shuddering slightly.

 

He asked, she did not take it. Not his problem.

 

He was about to pull the pedal to leave when the sky shot its most terrible thunders and the wind began to blow, moving savagely the tops of the trees.

 

And the girl’s hair. The weather was getting bad. Keith could practically see the battle she had internally.

 

The inside of his car was getting wet. He clenched his jaw, impatiently and gave her a second chance. “I don’t have all day, you know?” says harshly.

 

The girl was indecisive. “Do you know a cafeteria near here?” she asks loudly so he could hear her.

 

Keith really was about to leave her there if she did not decide. “There are lots of coffee shops here. Which one?”

 

The girl looked down at her phone for a brief moment, then lifted her head. “Canela’s café?”

 

_Perfect. 15 minutes away._

 

“Yeah” he nodded. “You coming?”

The girl mumbled something and reluctantly walked towards the car and got in. When she closed the door, Keith sped up the car.

 

_Pain!_  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer.  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain.  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from... Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer.

 

The silence invaded the car. Keith did not want to say anything either.

 

_Of all the girls... it had to be her. Mrs Love-at-First-Sight-Karenina, Mrs Know All, the bossy girl..._

 

He surreptitiously, with the corner of his eye saw that she was still shaking from cold. So, he turned on the heater.

 

“Thanks” she muttered. Keith shrugged in response. “I still do not get used to this weather. Where I come from, is always warm and sunny” she says, covering herself with her coat.

 

“The sun doesn’t exist here” he responded, trying to be kind.

 

He caught a glimpse of her. He felt kind of... sorry. Being new in town, in the school... it must be hard, he thought. Suddenly, something called his attention. The girl was holding some kind of cylinder. When he realized what it was, had to hold the urge to laugh, calling her attention.

 

“I thought you were a freshman” she mumbled, defiant.

 

“I am” he snapped. Keith did not let to show any emotion on his face. Instead, he said with the most stern expression: “Put away that pepper spray. You are safe here.”

 

The girl opened her eyes in surprise and looked down, her cheeks turning red. “Apologies...  
My father is a little bit paranoid when is about strangers. I think I’m getting paranoid as well” said, her mouth curved into a forced, shy smile. She put the spray inside her bag but her hand linger there. 

 

_Bingo. Protective father. She was the only daughter._ “I understand. But, really, it makes me nervous” he replied. But the girl was still holding it tightly. Keith rolled his eyes. “Not all strangers are bad... Have some faith in humanity.” Keith found that funny, though. He wasn’t a fan of humanity himself. He preferred cars over people and his dog Iboji and his cat Red...

 

The girl sighed, letting it go and closing her bag.

 

Keith felt more relaxed now. He put his eyes on the road.

 

The girl was moving her fingers, like a nervous tic and her eyes were in the window. They were 10 minutes away.

 

“Nice car, by the way” she commented, smiling softly.

 

Keith was not expecting her to try to have a conversation so that surprised him a little. “Thanks.”

 

“Is this your car?” asked the girl, looking at the radio Shiro packed to the car. “Does laws are different here? How can you drive at so young age?”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

  
“First, is not mine. Second, I’m not supposed to be driving so let’s try to not crash the car.”

 

The girl turned her eyes to him. Keith tried to not look at her penetrating gaze. “So... the car belongs to Shiro.”

 

Keith got tense. “How do you know about my brother?” he asked, looking at her briefly. “How do you even know his name?”

 

“I have eyes to observe and ears to listen, Keith Kogane” a lopsided grin appeared in her face.

 

Keith frowned, this time feeling interested. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.” And now he really wanted to know her name.

 

The girl shrugged. “I guess you should be paying more attention to Literature class, especially, when the teacher pass attendance.”

 

Keith studied her with his calculator eyes. “I can call you Mrs. Love-At-First-Sight-Karenina if you want.”  He waited. He waited for her to start yelling at him. He thought she would be mad at him because of that comment. She laughed. Now Keith was confused. “What is so funny?”

 

The girl tries to stop laughing, failing poorly. “That is... a creative name” she covers her mouth in attempt to stop. “I can call you Mr. Sexual Attraction” she said playfully. “I have one better! From now on, I will call you Mr. Obsession.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth turned up. It was actually funny. Not like the jokes his friends made and he never understood.

 

But, he did not expect her to be... this nice?

 

“Okay, okay, Mrs. Know All...” he looked at her with curious eyes. “I’m giving you a ride. At least I deserve to know your name.”

 

The girl drop her shoulders and sighed. “My name is Allura.”

 

Keith saw the bright in her eyes and could not help but taste the name.

 

_Allura_...

 

He had to admit it. She was nice-looking. Really, she was. Her long and wet white hair reached her hips. She had a peculiar dark skin. Her hands were delicates, but her body did not seemed weak. And her eyes... Keith liked that color.

 

“Why is your hair white?” he tried to not ask but the question escaped from his mouth.

 

Confusion crept into her face. “What?” Keith hesitated to ask again. Instead, he speed up the car, forgetting what he had said. He was getting distracted. “Why do you ask that?”

 

_So she heard_. Keith did not know what to say. “I have never seen a girl with white hair and it looks natural.”

 

The girl nodded. “My hair is naturally white.”

 

Keith made a curve. 5 minutes away. “I figured...”

 

Allura seemed uneasy. “My mom had white hair... so I guess I inherited the color.”

 

_Her mom had white hair? Had?_

 

He was not going to ask further. Silence filled the atmosphere. Keith felt uncomfortable with it, for the first time. He usually enjoyed silence.

 

Allura seemed to be uncomfortable as well, and was making an attempt to make a question... opening and shutting her mouth.  “You practice boxing, right?” Keith glowered. Before he could ask how she knew, Allura interrupted. “The scars of your knuckles” said simply. “And the gloves at the backseat” she added, pointing to the back of her seat. “Since when do you practice?”

 

Keith was impressed. She was observant. “Since I was a kid” he answered, unsure.

 

“You like it? Or you use it to clear the mind?” she asks again, with curiosity in her eyes.

 

It was strange. If a strange comes and starts asking him those kind of questions, he will probably tell them to back off. They were normal questions but when it comes to Keith, even his favorite color was something he did not share with anyone. But with her, it was easy to talk... but he was afraid to say too much. To open himself. His problem since he was a kid. Always with walls up. Not trusting anybody. That’s the real reason he started to practice boxing.

 

“Clear my mind” he replied.

 

She was about to say something but her phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?... Coran... yes. No. I’m not in the school. Oh... I’m with...” she turned to Keith, looking the words to say. “Someone gave me a ride. I’m fine. Coran... I’m safe. I’m heading to Canela’s café. Yes. Pick me up there. Thank you. Bye” she hang up. Her face heating up.

 

Keith cleared his throat. “If you want, I can take you to your house. There is no pro—“

“No” Allura interrupted. “There is no need” she forced a smile. “Are we close?”

 

Keith turned left and within 10 seconds, he parked in front of their destiny. “We are here” he announced.

 

Allura looked at the coffee shop and turned her gaze again to Keith. “Thank you so much.” She took her purse. “Let me give you—“

 

“No.”

 

“Please, at least—“

 

“No” said with a stern tone. “I did this because I wanted to” he gave her a tiny little smile.

 

Allura nodded, a little bit disappointed. “And about Literature class...” she began, her eyes down at her fingers. “I realized later that... I was not respecting your point of view. I’m sorry about it.”

 

_She was apologizing?_ He absolutely did not expect that. “Is okay...”

 

A horn was heard from behind, and both turned their heads towards the sound. A black car parked behind them.

 

Keith whistled. _That’s a car_.

 

Allura turned to him again. “That is Coran... Thank you again. Mr. Obsession” she smiled sweetly at him.

 

Keith found himself smiling, more brightly, as well. “Good bye, Allura.”

 

“See you soon, Keith.” And with that said, she closed the door. Keith followed her with his eyes by the wing mirror until she got inside the car and disappeared.

 

He stared at the boxing gloves in the back seat and shook his head. He was not feeling so stressed anymore. He felt curiosity. Allura wasn’t that bad. Indeed, she was interesting and funny. He... enjoyed the time.

 

Did he give her a ride because he wanted to? Well... he will never know.

 

Something was for sure. He did not regret it. 

 


	4. Chapter 2: Innocent Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith left her at Canela's Café weeks ago, a small and innocent curiosity was thriving inside him. And because of that, he had been watching her in the Literature class with more attention... with much more attention. 
> 
> And she has looked at him too. He had caught her watching him. And then she smiled at him... and Keith did not know what to do when she did that. She had not spoken to him... not since that day, but just a glance at his direction made him understand that she was aware of his presence. Why she did not talk to him? Well, she did not have to talk to him. However, Keith was wanting it. Only one word, one sentence... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! 
> 
> Thanks for waiting and SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I’m a horrible writer. Sorry. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this second encounter of this two. 
> 
> And thank you, for reading. It means a lot!

 

  
_Silence was something that Keith valued too much._

_He hated the bustle. Nor could he imagine what it would be like to live in an urbanization with so many neighbors. No. He preferred to stay where he lived, away from society. He did not know how Pidge, Lance and Hunk managed to live in an urbanization. Especially Pidge, who had Lance as her neighbor. It was at school, and Lance irritated him as no other being could, he did not want to imagine having him as a neighbor._

_The impact of the closing of the library door rumbled in the room, causing all the heads to turn their attention to anyone who had let it close so hard. Keith looked at that figure with white hair and dark skin._

_Allura's face was slightly red. And he could notice despite being like 30 feet away. She simply smiled at those people who gave her murderous looks and continued on her way to the librarian._

_  
Keith returned to his book, this time, reading hundreds of words, but no words formed a sentence and no sentence made sense. His thoughts were on something else in particular. Rather, in someone in particular._

_  
After he left her at Canela's Café weeks ago and realizing that maybe she was not as conceited and proud as he thought, a small and innocent curiosity was thriving inside him. And because of that, he had been watching her in the Literature class with more attention... with much more attention. She always wore pale and cheerful colors and, mostly, had her hair up at school. Each time she added something to the class, it was a correct answer or a new point of view about something._

_And she has looked at him too. He had caught her watching him. And then she smiled at him ... and Keith did not know what to do when she did that. She had not spoken to him... not since that day, but just a glance at his direction made him understand that she was aware of his presence. Why she did not talk to him? Well, she did not have to talk to him. However, Keith was wanting it. Only one word, one sentence... something._

_The sound of the steps brought him back to reality and he looked up. Allura was approaching him and he could not look away._

_"Hello, Keith" she greeted, with a shy smile._

_"Hey, Allura..." he replied, waving his hand at her, "what are you doing here?" Really, Keith? She is in the library... what people do in libraries?_

_"Oh ... well, I was looking for some History books," she replied, placing her backpack on the large sofa on which he was sitting._

_Keith raised an eyebrow. "Anything in particular?"_

_Allura sat next to him. "Altea is very different from this country... and I would like to know your culture and customs.”_

_"There's nothing interesting... honestly" he said, shrugging._

_Allura frowned. "There is always something interesting... by the way, what do you read?"_

_Keith looked down at the book about cats that he was reading. He closed it and hid it from her sight. "Nothing interesting..." he stood up. "Let’s look up for some history books and help you a little. There must be something around here."_

_And without realizing it, Keith spent the whole hour explaining to Allura the history of his country, its customs and traditions. Allura listened intently, and Keith noted that the times Allura added something to the conversation was about laws and science. It was interesting... Keith hated the history, and here he was, explaining history to... what was she? Friend? Acquaintance? Classmate?_

_"That's pretty much a summary of everything..." he concluded. "Oh and we love french fries."_

_Allura laughed "Thank you so much, Keith!" she said with a huge smile, putting away the last history book on the shelf. "Really, it means a lot."  
She looked him with that soft eyes and Keith was already blushing lightly._

_"No problem” shoving his hands on his pockets. “You know? There is a fair near here, my friends and I will be going this Friday so..."_

_Allura tilted her head. "Your friends?"_

_"Yep... Pidge, Hunk and Lance. I don’t know if Matt and Shiro are coming though."_

_She narrowed her eyes, searching something in her head. "Hunk? Brown hair, always wears a band and likes burritos?” she bit her lip. “And Lance is a tall boy, blue eyes and egotistical cocky?"_

_Keith nodded, partly surprised because she already knew them. "Pretty much, yeah.”_

_Allura seemed to keep searching for something. "Oh... who's Pidge?"_

_"Just talk to her about science and it will be all right...” he answered, anxious to know her response. “So... you coming?... If you want” he added, trying to not sound creepy._

_The bell rang and Allura took her backpack and smiled at him sweetly. "I will see what I can do."_

* * *

 

 

"How did Keith get her to come?"

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance’s distant comment from the platform above them and observes the view. Somehow, they had ended up at the Ferris Wheel at Allura's request. Pidge was with Lance in another platform on top of them and because of that, he could hear everything that his friends were saying. Hunk was probably eating and waiting for them to get off the Wheel.

Ever since Allura had arrived, his friends had not stopped giving inquisitive looks to him. It was strange and Keith noticed that Allura also felt it too. Although, he never commented that she was going to come, so he fully understood the faces of astonishment and confusion of his friends when they saw her.

However, that did not stop them from having fun. Allura and Pidge connected instantly. They had shared a few words previously but, she knew her by Katie, and not by her nickname. They spent half an hour playing in the arcade and discovering the patterns of video games.

Hunk was like a tour guide, showing Allura all the kiosks of every corner of the fair, making her try all the munchies and refreshments. Keith still could not process how much the new girl could ingest. In particular, he was curious about the girl's reaction to vanilla milkshake. She was amazed by the milkshake... thrilled.

Lance on the other hand, he did not stop... showing himself to Allura. He kept challenging Keith in every game just to show that he was better at something. Which was a mistake.

First, it was an innocent challenge to see which of the two had better marksmanship in the darts... Keith, without much effort, hit almost all the darts at the target. Lance, on the contrary... he tried. Then, the bottle ring toss: Lance almost defeated him in that game, but Keith successfully tossed five times more than him. And he also won in the Pong Toss, in the Hammer, in the Bowling, he did not threw up after getting three times in the Whirlpool of Death, and did not scream in the Haunted House.

"This place is beautiful..."

Keith turned to Allura, whose eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she admired all the lights of the city, in the highest position of the Ferris Wheel.

"How is Altea?" He asked, stung by curiosity.

Allura leaned back and a half smile with a nostalgic taste, formed on her face. "Altea is more advanced in some ways."

That took him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"All your attractions are basic models. You guys... have fun. In Altea, the fairs have educational purposes and each attraction is related to science. The machines are much more advanced in terms of technology."

"Must be co—“

"Mostly boring." Allura cut him off, sighing. "Here, you simply relax and your only purpose is to have a good time and good food.”

Keith nodded. "That's a good summary of what we do in fairs, yeah."

"Our meals in Altea are healthier and more organic," she said, frowning slightly. "Never in my life had I tried a vanilla milkshake or a hot dog, or a pretzel. Your meals may not be entirely healthy but they are delicious."

Keith found it interesting to look up information in his house about Altea. It sounded so different... He clenched his fist to remember.

"Do you think Keith harassed her to come here?"

"Lance, get over it."

"Are they kissing? Can you see anything?"

Allura blushed when she heard those comments. "Your friends are... peculiar," concluded, looking back at the city. "And the view is incredible. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's not a problem," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, you're new and...”

Allura's expression hardened. "That's why you have been so nice with me? Because I'm new here?"

Keith winced. "No! I mean, partly. But—“

"If that's the case," she snapped, crossing her arms. "I do not wish to be a burden for you."

"No, no, no..." Keith's eyes widened and his hands began to sweat. Seeing Allura's annoyed expression, he snorted. "Can we start again?" Allura looked at him, lightly harsh and Keith swallowed hard, but then a refresh peaceful smile crept into her face. She giggled and nodded at him. Keith found himself laughing softly. "You are nice" he said,  
clearing his throat. "And... I thought it would be nice to invite you to know our customs. Because, the other day you were looking for information and all that." And that was completely true.

"Oh... t-thanks" she stammered nervously, breaking eye contact with him. She sighed. "Honestly, Keith... you are not a bad company."

Keith shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Why are you here?"

Allura moved from the seat and began to braid her hair, biting her lip. "My father is quite recognized in Altea and... I did not want to take Home School anymore. I was always locked up.” Keith nodded, listening carefully. "Here, I am more... free."

Keith was going to answer when he heard Pidge's scream.

"Get your arm out of there!"

"If it were Shiro’s, you would leave it."

"Oh shut up before I toss you out from the platform!”

Keith and Allura laughed again.

The silence reigned again, the music of the fair was heard as they went down. While they were lowering slowly, Allura gasped.

"Keith!" she pulled Keith by the arm. Keith jumped out of fright. "Is that a chess?"

He looked where she pointed.  
"It looks like a human size chess."

Allura smiled from ear to ear. "Let's play.”

Keith looked at his phone. "There are other attractions and I got a curfew..." he apologized softly, "playing will take time."

"I will beat you in ten minutes."

Keith raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl who looked at him with an air of self-sufficiency. "Is that so?" he asked, amused.

Allura shrugged. "Maybe less" she teased.

The platform stopped and the door opened, inviting them to get out of there. Keith looked at her with determination. "Game on."

...

"Checkmate."

"But..." Keith analyzed each movement and either way, he was screwed. She had left him without an alternative.

"And in 9 minutes with 15 seconds" announced Allura, smiling triumphantly.

She had defeated him. And in less than 10 minutes, as she predicted.

"What the-"

"Guys!" Hunk ran towards them, followed by Lance and Pidge, who walked quietly. "Lance just walked on a tightrope!" Like an excited child, he played the video on his phone that showed what he had said previously. Lance walking on a tightrope near the ground, people applauding and the animator looked incredulous watching Lance walking so easily. To make it more... Lance, he walked with a rose in his mouth, and when he finished, he gave it to Pidge, who rolled her eyes but accepted it. The video stopped.

"That's wonderful!" Allura exclaimed, looking at Lance, who was approaching them next to Pidge. "You got a great balance there."

Lance wrapped an arm around her shoulders and winked at her, grinning. "I can teach you some moves, preciosa."

Keith rolled his eyes.

Allura gasped and walk toward Pidge, escaping from Lance's grip. "Is that a-?"

"Hamster, yes..." Pidge smiled and showed the little thing in her hands. "Lance gave it to me."

A grimace appeared in Lance’s face. “Honestly I can’t bring anything home because my siblings will want something too... and Pidge wanted that mouse so—“

"Is a hamster, Lance."

Lance looked exasperated. "Is a mouse without a tail!"

Pidge rolled her eyes and smiled tenderly. "Isn’t he cute?" The girl began to pet the creature. “Meet Timo Holt"

"That's a cute name!" said Hunk, bringing cookies to his mouth. "What are you guys doing?" He asked to Allura and Keith.

"We were playing chess," Allura replied, petting Timo as well, "and I won."

Hunk swallowed all the cookies in his mouth. "You know..." he took a sip of his soda before continuing, "Pidge is the best at chess. She used to compete in middle school. And she always wins."

Pidge blushed slightly. "It's not a big deal..."

"Dale Pidge, show her, girl!" encouraged Lance patting her back. Pidge glared at him.

Allura shrugged and twisted a smile. "It's a little late to start a game now."

"Yeah. Is late guys..." added Pidge.

"Oh..." Hunk teased with an amused grin. "I think someone is afraid of losing."

Allura’s eyes widened.

"You know what? Lets play then," said Pidge, handing the hamster to Lance.

He frowned. "Hey! I'm not gonna hold the mouse!"

Pidge let out a growl. "Is a damn hamster, Lance! It won’t eat you!"

"Good luck..." Keith commented, and Allura turned to him, "you will need it." Then he turned to Pidge and smiled at her. "Go loose, Pidge!"

"Beat her!" shout Hunk, then looked at Allura. "No offense."

Allura laughed and moved the first piece. "Not taken."

45 minutes passed and both girls were still there. Honestly, none of them could say who was winning. And after the first 15 minutes, the boys had stopped paying attention to the game and went to buy something to eat.

Lance petted the hamster when nobody was watching. Then there was Hunk, who was texting with Shay. Keith believed they were dating secretly but Hunk did not let any detail escape. Although Keith has seen Shay a few times, everyone knew that those two like each other. But, she lived far away and they saw her from time to time in Summer or Winter.

"Are you going to explain?"

Keith frowned and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Are you and Allura—"

"I don’t have time for this, Lance" snapped Keith.

Lance was going to reply but Hunk went ahead. "I think she is nice. I'd love to have her company more often," he said, trying to calm the tension between the two boys. He glanced at his phone and pouted. "By the way, where are Matt and Shiro?"

"Here we are!" Everyone turned to see the two Seniors, walking towards the boys. "Are you ready to go?" asked Matt, frowning. "Where's Katie?"

Lance aimed to his right. "Playing chess with Allura."

"Checkmate! Haha!"

Matt and Shiro glanced over to where the girls were and their brows knitted, giving back to the boys a confused look.

Shiro turned to Keith. "Is that the new girl from Altea?" Keith nodded.

Matt seemed lost. "The new girl?"

"Altea's intelligence is not a worthy opponent to me... Matt!” Pidge ran to his brother and hugged him, taking him off guard. "How was the club?" she asked, looking sweetly at him.

Matt returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the head. "Same as always," he replied, glancing sideways at the white-haired girl who joined the group.

Shiro cleared his throat. "You must be Allura," he said, extending his hand.

Allura shook his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You must be Shiro."

Matt leaned over to Allura and took her hand "I'm Matt Holt" he gave her a little kiss, provoking an innocent blush on the cheeks of the new girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Matt."

"The honor is all mine" he replied, with a bright smile. "It's a shame that this is my last year and I do not have the pleasure of sharing some classes with you."

Keith rolled his eyes for the thirtieth time in the day.

Lance snorted and murmured. "Really? That line is so lame."

Shiro gave a brief look at Keith and patted Matt on the back. "So guys, it's late, we need to get going."

  
The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah... let's go." Matt pulled the keys out of his pocket but something caught his attention. "Wait, is that a hamster?"

Lance returned the hamster to Pidge with disgust. "Is a mouse."

  
Pidge glared at him, but she just ignored him. "Is a hamster and his name is Timo."

Matt grinned mischievously and nudged his best friend. "It sounds like Shiro... doesn’t it?"

Pidge's face turned red. “Of course not!”

Shiro let out a laugh, approaching her. "Hey... I think it's a cute name" he wrapped his arms around his best friend's sister. "Looking closely at it, put it on some glasses and it's the replica of Matt Holt."

Everybody laughed.

"Oh come on!"

Taking advantage of the fact that the others were discussing about the hamster, Keith walked towards Allura, who seemed amused by the situation. "Hey... do you need a ride home?"

Allura smiled at him. "Do not wo—" her phone rang and she took a brief look at it. "Oh, he is there. I got to go.” Allura leaned to him but, she hesitated. She cleared her throat and her eyes turned soft as she stared at him. "Thanks for the night, Keith."

Keith blinked several times, not knowing whether to shake her hand, as a goodbye gesture or simply thank her for coming. "Mmm... yeah. Anytime" he opted to answer.

The moonlight gleamed in her blue eyes, like a bright ocean. It was astonishing and distracting. Allura nodded hesitantly and turned to leave but she stopped and turned to him again.

Keith did not have time to react. Her touch was genuine and soft but, the hug lasted very little. Allura did not even give him time to return it when she was saying goodbye to the others with a wave of her hand. Keith followed her with his eyes and watched as she got back into the same black car. The group said goodbye, without any comment.

  
Shiro did not say anything on the way home, either. And Keith was more than grateful. The least he wanted was for them to come up with crazy conclusions.

He had a lot of fun. And he never thought that Allura was going to fit in so well with them. Keith kept repeating every moment in his head. Eating with Hunk, beating Lance's ass at the games, playing video games with Pidge and having Allura by his side. Listening to her, feeling their fingers brushing from time to time (casually), feeling comfortable when he talked to her... feeling the soft embrace of that hug, that Keith did not have him time to return.

And that image that he could not removed from his head. At some point during the night, while everyone was laughing and having fun. There he saw something... he felt something. And he stopped to treasure that feeling, that memory. Who would have thought? Keith always had imagined finishing his studies, graduating, with no friends and only Shiro and his mother applauding him in the audience, he even thought that his father would ever be there. Then, he met them, whom he could call friends, yes: Lance, Pidge and Hunk; and they changed his life completely.

Now, he could easily see himself graduating, with Shiro and his mother applauding him in the crowd and his friends cheering him up by his side.

And he felt that maybe... just maybe, Allura could be by his side there too.


	5. Chapter 3: Prices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive. Sorry for the delay. I’m on College and I barely have time nor inspiration. But I’ll try to update soon since I’m near to take my Christmas break! Yay! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language. Constructive comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I promise it’ll get better!

_Canela's Café_ was their spot. Away from the crowd, away from school... sitting at their usual table, the last big one on the corner where no one was disturbed. It was already a sacred ritual to visit the small coffee shop that belonged to the Hunk’s family, and above all, they received a discount thanks to Hunk.

As Pidge said, the ‘love’ and ‘interest’ went holding hands to the field one day...

The delicious aromas embraced each customer as they entered, promising succulent delights. The service was excellent, the drinks exquisite and the desserts, wonderful.

All incredible, except the drawing that Allura was trying to do in her Art notebook.

Cursing under her breath, she condemned the day she thought she was good enough to take elective Art.

She was already beginning to hate that class.

"What I’m trying to say is that Lance is a bad liar."

"That's not true!" Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

Pidge tied her long hair in a pony tail and rolled her eyes. "You kept me away from your room to play video games, all week, something that had never happened before. And you never asked what I would like to do on my birthday and you always ask what I want to do on my birthday... and you didn’t say anything about the Coldplay concert.”

"Because I did not have anything to say about it!"

"You love Coldplay!" debated Pidge. "Even a comment about not being able to go to the concert would have been enough.” A triumphant smile formed on her lips. "Your silence was very suspicious."

"You're just a meddler."

"I prefer the term, intelligent and astute. Thank you” corrected the girl, arranging your glasses with a grin. "And then, this morning, like every Friday, Matt takes Lance and me to school. And since he didn’t answer my calls, I went to his place to check. Mrs. McLain told me to wake him because the idiot was still sleeping. When I got to his room, over his nightstand, I saw two tickets for the Coldplay concert. Lance decided to wake up at that moment and when he saw me with the tickets on hand, he started to stutter saying he was going with Hunk.” Pidge snorted. "Really? Hunk doesn’t even listen to Coldplay and Hunk would never accept to go to a show that is exactly the day of my birthday.”

"So, in conclusion, you and Lance are going to the Coldplay concert on your birthday" Keith said, taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes on the girl with glasses, and the tall cuban who was sitting next to her.

"What can I say? I’m the best friend you could ever ask for." Lance purred.

"Well, hope you guys have fun without us in the concert," said Hunk, who brought vanilla milkshake to Allura and Pidge's coffee, along with Lance's hot chocolate.

Pidge's face crumpled. "I'm sorry, guys. It's Lance's fault. "

The defendant tightened his jaw. "Forgive me for only having $200 in savings and thinking about spending them to buy you a ticket and go to your favorite concert on your birthday."

“Romantic” Keith mumbled, drinking his beverage.

Pidge let out a snarl. 

Hunk laughed, as he left a tray of cookies on the table. "I'm kidding. I could not go anyway. I'm going with Shay to the zoo.”

Allura knew that was a lie. Because everyone had been preparing the surprise. Before the concert, they would surprised her and celebrate. Of course, Pidge did not know anything. And it was better to think that her friends would simply let her go without at least doing something.

The small girl shrugged. "It's okay. You can leave my gift at home before you leave.”

Hunk put a hand on his chest, offended. "And here I was thinking that Pidge felt bad because I would not go to her birthday." After saying that, he retired himself to continue working the other tables.

Allura took a deep breath and tried not to lose focus. The white color of the paper was already annoying for her eyes. She remembered how the teacher had explained the process. It was easy. Why did it look like she was drawing a horse?

_It's a wolf, Allura. Draw a fucking wolf!_

"What you doing, _linda_?"

Allura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and pour her chocolate at him.

It was not because he bothered her, no. Lance had already used to flirt with her. Most of the time she just ignore him. It was, rather, _when_ he decided to flirt... at the wrong time.

"Is that an unicorn?"

"Really?" Allura snapped, looking at Pidge. "So bad is it?"

Pidge glanced at the drawing. "It depends how you see it, if it's a unicorn, it looks good."

Allura closed her eyes and cupped her face into her hands.

Lance gave the paper a brief look. "It looks like a dragon to me, to be honest."

_Control... patience... quiet, Allura._

"You know what I would like this year?" commented Pidge, taking a sip of coffee. Keith's eyes, which were set on Allura, were diverted to meet the hazel eyes of her friend and Lance did the same. "Clothes."

The cuban frowned. Even Keith tilted his head in confusion with wide eyes. Allura, however, observed Pidge with gleaming eyes, forgetting the annoyance of a few moments ago.

Pidge wanted clothes. That was a miracle. She did not say she wanted a video game or tools... but clothes. Allura already had separate the day to go shopping with her when Pidge added, with a grin:  
"Clothing for Timo Holt, of course."

"Thanks for giving me high hopes” snorted Allura, squinting at the little liar.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Did you know that Space And Duty III came out?"

Pidge shrugged. "I could not pre-order it because..."

Allura plunged back into the pencil and paper, completely ignoring the conversation of her friends.

Lines. Everything was wrong.

She could already understand why Lance said it looked like a dragon. Honestly, to her it looked like a giant spider.

_But who wanted to take Art as an elective? Yes, you. Now, deal with the consequences._

Allura let out a long sigh. She was going to fail the class.

"It’s a wolf?"

"It looks like it?" Allura asked, a little-very-enthusiastically.

Insecurity crossed Keith's gaze. He twisted his mouth.

"To be honest, it looks like a lot of things but yes. A wolf is one of them. Is it a wolf?” he inquired.

_At least someone who had good eyesight._

"Yes. Is a wolf” she replied, twisting a smile. "It's an attempt, actually."

Keith nodded and leaned closer to her so he could see the piece more closely.

Very close. More than they have been before. His breath brushed her shoulder, their bodies clashing. Allura could not help feeling... something.

Well... Allura and Keith were... friends. But, his closeness always made her nervous. Of course, she did not show it, or tried to. She was thankful that the pounding of her chest was not heard.

Then Keith reached out her hand for the notebook. Allura's body stiffened and her eyes flickered.

Keith noticed and winced, moving away his hand. "Sorry..."

Allura slapped herself internally. Why did she reacted like that?

"It is no problem. Go ahead” she said, holding out her notebook.

Keith nods, a thin line on his lips, but he takes it.

She needed to control herself. She needed to stop thinking about how cute Keith looked, frowning, his messy long hair...

"Is not that bad..."

" _That_ bad."

He smiled shyly. “If you look it closely, it looks like a wolf."

Allura rolls her eyes and snorts.

Keith called her name gently.

And when she looked up, she regretted it.

His indigo eyes caught her, hypnotized her. His eyes so deep, so distant, so... magnificent. And she still could not find a way to look away, to be immune to that power of his. Be immune to his ability to read her, to penetrate the depths of her being with a single glance.

She was so amazed with his eyes that she did not realize Keith's lips were formulating words...

"What?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Keith bit his lip. "I don’t know much about drawing but I can help you" he repeated, his voice soft and somehow, insecure.

Allura simply nodded and waited for Keith to explain how to do it. However, she was surprised to see that Keith put the right arm around her shoulders to place his hand on her right hand, which held the pencil.

"When you draw the head..." His breath crashed against her neck.

She did not hear a thing.

She was amazed watching Keith's hand, which enveloped hers. Hers was so small compared to his giant and pale hand. His hand moved hers and pressed the surface of the notebook and drew lines on her work. His gentle and low voice made her feel a strange tingling.

"And that's how you do it."

_Wait. Do what?_

"Oh."

Allura was perplexed. On her notebook, was a wolf. The one she tried to draw. And she did not payed attention to anything Keith have done.

_Just awesome, Allura._

Keith raised an eyebrow, watching the shock in her face. He cleared his throat. "It is okay?"

 _It was more than okay. Was good. Very good._ And she did not know how he did it. Maybe if he did not look so cute, when he focused on something... or when he frowned slightly and stuck his tongue out when he was concentrated... or even now, he looked like a little boy asking, hopefully and with pity, if the drawing was fine.

"What do you think, guys?"

Both turned to fall into reality. Where Allura had felt alone, now she was full of people and Pidge and Lance in front of them, watching them intently.

Allura tucked her hair beneath her ear. "About what?"

Pidge rolled her eyes, but the other went ahead "When I turn 18, I want to get drunk at Toro Loco with all of you" answered Lance, winking at Allura.

And she noticed how the girl beside him huffed of irritation.

"Really, dude?" Keith reproached, crossing his arms.

Lance mocked and shot him a glare. "What's the problem, mullet?"

"It is unnecessary to organize a party two years in advance."

"You know what? You are not invited!"

"I don’t care."

"I care less!"

"Guys, please!" huffed Pidge, narrowing her eyes at Lance. "Are you 5?"

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. "If I'm 5, he's 4."

Allura cleared her throat. "Lance, I think that is an incredible idea."

Lance's face lit up. "Really?"

"I'm not going to get drunk but obviously, if you invite me, I would go. And If I'm going, Keith is going as well."

Keith snorted and turned his gaze to the glass window. Lance, after glaring at him, rolled his eyes and snorted. "Whatever."

Keith rolled his eyes too, but got up from the table. "Well, it's getting late and I'll take Allura to her house, so if you'll excuse us—"

Pidge frowned. "But—"

"Right." Allura kissed her on the cheek. She did the same with Lance. "I will see you tomorrow."

And before any of the two friends left, could say something about it, the black haired silhouette followed by a white haired silhouette had disappeared.

"So... what was that for?" asked Pidge, watching them getting on Keith's car through the window.

Lance was watching as well. Not with curious eyes but... intrigued. "I have no idea."

"How things change, right?" Hunk came to their table and sat where Allura and Keith were sitting previously. "Since when does Keith ride girls in his car?"

The brown haired girl laughed. "Since Allura of Altea appeared. Definitely."

Hunk sighed and removed his band from his head. He still wore the work’s uniform. "Is good to see Keith back.”

Lance cocked his head slightly to one side. "Back? What do you mean?"

Hunk lips curved into a smile. "Relaxed... and present.” But the smile faltered. “Since the death of his father, he got distant, and empty but, since Allura arrived, I have felt him. With us.”

Pidge gave them a shaky smile. "Love... love..."

Lance, stared at his friends with brooding eyes.

* * *

 

They were going to buy Pidge's birthday present. Keith, as always, had offered to take her. As a birthday present for him, Allura would reward him for all the money the boy spent on gas to take her everywhere.

In these last nine months, Keith's car had become one of his favorite places, she could not deny it. That car, was accomplice of secret conversations and moments full of laughs. Allura loved that car.

She could say the same about the serious and mysterious driver.

However, she had to admit that both Matt and Shiro, including Lance and Hunk, had beautiful faces... and Keith, Keith also had an attractive face. Many girls at school looked in love at his direction, Allura noticed. But, Keith apparently, did not pay attention to similar things. Allura felt lucky to have a friend so... handsome. She could begin with his black hair, messy and long, or by his defined features, or his indigo eyes, as captivating as the night, or by his strong and worked body... what a pity that Allura was taller than him.

"Are you okay?"

Allura blinked, her cheeks burned, red as fire. "Wonderful," she replied, with a forced smile. "By the way, thanks for helping me."

Keith's profile was unreadable. "You already decided what to buy to Pidge?"

"I do not know whether to buy her tomboy style clothes... or clothes that I know she will not like and it will look good on her."

Keith brows knitted in confusion. "How do you know she will not like it?"

Allura opened her eyes wide. "I've never seen her with another style of clothing."

Keith clicked his tongue, his eyes on the street. "She likes dresses, if you were wondering. But, she wears them very rare the time. She hates pink. But, apart from that, you can buy both styles. And, I suggest you to save money for the secret friend gift.”

Allura tilted her head. "Secret friend gift?"

Keith went silent for a few seconds. Allura was going to ask again when he answered: "Usually we do a Christmas exchange of gifts... I thought you would like to participate."

A smirk replaced her frown. "Look who is organizing a party months of anticipation."

Allura could swear she saw a blush decorate his cheeks. "Just saying so you don’t waste money. We always do it. Sometimes Matt and Shiro participate too but I'm not sure if they will this year. "

_We always do it._

_We_. He did not mean her. He was referring to _his_ friends. Lance, Hunk and Pidge. She... they were her friends. Yes. But, she would not like to interrupt something that was already... tradition among them. In addition, Allura did not know if she would finish her high school year there or if her father would want her back to Altea. No matter what, she would leave.

Of course, nobody knew that little detail.

"Well..." Allura focused her gaze on her hands "that's something you do before I arrived so I would not like to interfere in-"

"Don’t you want to participate?" Keith questioned, his voice somewhat annoyed.

Looking at the trees through the crystal seemed to be more interesting. "That's between your friends, Keith."

She had never had a friendship with anyone. Maybe classmates... but friends? No. She did not allow herself. Not when she was so recognized in Altea and would never know, if others wanted her by their side for the benefits of her title or for who she was.

Keith clenched his jaw but said nothing. Allura either. The silence invaded the car and tension, mixed with uncomfortableness, took over the atmosphere. Minutes later, they arrived to the Space Mall, strange name with a strange phrase _The Universe in one place._

When Keith parked, she deigned to get out, however, a deep and low voice stopped her.

"Lura, look at me."

Allura sighed, but turned to look at him. Keith was already observing her intensely, soft and wild at the same time, ever deeper and more penetrating. "You are my friend, Allura. And not just my friend but Pidge's, Lance's and Hunk's. Shiro and Matt's as well. So you are not meddling. I would like you to be part of it."

Allura did not know what had been more shocking. If his voice, so sweet and gentle, or his hand, that sought hers and stroke it gently. She did not rejected, but, Keith pushed it away when he realized and with a sigh, he got out.

Allura did the same. She made sure to take her purse and phone with her. Keith was waiting to walk inside.

 _She wanted to be part of it_. Of everything. But that was not possible. Two choices: living the moment and enjoying her friends to the fullest, and at the end, the heartbreak of leaving them behind; or, just trying to stay in line so she could not get so close. That way, no one would get hurt.

Ignoring the constant sadness and pain in her chest, she tried to change the topic. "You did not know how to draw, uh?"

All worry on Keith's face disappeared, replacing a small smile and those soft, relaxed lines of expression.

"I took the same class last year. She always do the same exercises. "

Allura smiled. "I will give you all my works and you will draw for me."

"Everything has a price" said Keith, amused, glancing sideways to her, his hands on his pocket.

She bit her lip. "What is the price?" Allura asked, following that inoffensive flirt.

Keith narrowed his eyes. Then he turned to look at her. "It's not money I want."

Allura took a deep breath but did not take his eyes off of him and his persistent gaze. "What do you want?"

Keith swallowed hard, and his gaze dropped to her mouth for just an instant. But, Allura noticed. "I will take what you owe me, whatever I want, whenever I want. Do you accept the offer?"

Allura should not feel so... attracted to the idea of owing him. Nor should she be attracted to this part of him that, after so many months, seemed to submerge.

A mystery... Keith was distant and reserved. It was so difficult to read and understand... sometimes I could not understand it. Keith was... indecipherable, and intriguing. And this new facet of him so honest and full of surprises... Allura was proud of that achievement. Gradually feeling that Keith was more open to her.

And she had to admit, that despite having confidence with Pidge, Lance and Hunk, Keith was... a different friendship. A different trust A different dynamic. Simply, Keith was different from anyone.

She did not know if that was good or bad.

But, she was willing to find out.

"I cannot wait to know what your price is, Kogane."


	6. Chapter 4: Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr (chikraizyj) you will find that I already posted these pieces but, since I’m writing this story here, I have to write it over again. Thus, the ones who do follow me, will find this familiar. Soon the actual fun will emerge. I wanted to make fluffy and cute Kallura before the storm comes *malevolent laugh*. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you like it! Constructive comments are always welcomed! And if you have a prompt or idea you would like to read in this story, go ahead and leave a comment! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.

 

The park was rarely empty. The midday sun had already passed and the warm spring wind was dancing in the city.

"Who's a good boy? Who is a good boy? You are! "Allura exclaimed, petting Iboji while brushing its nose with hers. The dog moved its tail happily and tried to lick the girl.

And Keith surreptitiously watches everything. She looked so adorable. His dog barely liked people and here he was, watching Iboji all over her. After having taken his dog to be vaccinated, Allura insisted to play with him for a while. So sitting under the tree was a tempting option.

Although Keith was not only watching. No... none of that. Using his bag as a barrier, he traced and traced on his notebook. Sometimes, without realizing it, he stuck out his tongue, concentrating on the movement of the pencil. Catching a look at his best friend facial features.

He had memorized them, though, but checking and re-observing was necessary.

"Hunk invited Shay to the spring dance," said Allura, who was sitting about two feet in front of him, with a Wolf Dog lying in her lap.

The spring dance. Actually, he had never attended those dances. Those parties always ended up in someone's house, with alcohol, loud music and condoms everywhere.

"Are you going to the dance?"

Allura bit her lip. "I do not know. It would be my first time. So I'm very curious to experience what a spring dance is like” she replied, her cheeks taking on a light ruby color.

Keith nodded. Allura for some strange reason, had taken classes at home all her life. Thus, when she arrived a year ago, everything was new to her.

_Erase that line, Keith. It’s more wavy._

Suddenly, a strange nuisance crossed his mind.

"You got a date?" Keith asked, looking at the paper, disguising his intrigue with a casual tone. To go to the dance, it was mandatory to bring a partner. And he could not take away the image of Allura, dancing or laughing with someone else. Keith tighten his grip of the pencil.

Allura shook her head. "No one has invited me..."

A certain relief invaded his body. Keith scolded himself for that.

But, it was strange.

He frowned. "Lance didn’t invite you?"

Allura ran her hands through the dog's black fur. "I think Lance will go with Pidge," she replied, with a dreamy tone in her voice.

Keith was happy because no one had asked Allura or because Lance and Pidge were finally together?

_One line over here. Ok, now the nose... good. Looks good._

"Lance and Pidge together?" The wind blew and gently rocked her long white hair. Keith found himself alluring her.

_How could she look so, so..._

"Lance and Pidge make a nice couple" she commented, with sparkling eyes. "They are like water and earth. These element together creates life, plants, beauty... What about Lidge? Pidgance, maybe? Or...” Allura opened her eyes and a Cheshire Cat grin appeared in her lips. "Plants... Pidge and Lance... Plance! Is a cute shipname!"

Keith laughed. "Don’t say that in front of Pidge." Because those two were... particular. Although Pidge denied it, Keith noticed that slight disgust when Lance spoke of the month’s conquest. And if there was someone besides him who considered Lance unbearable, it was Pidge. However, they were always together. Something Keith had also observed was that Lance was not such a curious person but when it came to Pidge, he paid attention. And Keith had also saw those blushes and looks... he was not blind. Something was slowly blossoming among his friends.

Allura laughed as well. "I'm just predicting the future" she teased.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Future, uh? What about me? Something interesting?” he asked, playfully, tracing long lines on the paper. Then he looked up.

Keith noticed how Allura was exploring him face with her eyes as she leaned towards him. A coy smile formed on her lips. "Where is the fun, if I reveal your future?" she answered, her voice turning flirtatious and provocative.

Oh... and how Keith liked it.

He cleared my throat and went back to the notebook, finishing the last details. Trying to somehow, calm down the heat that invaded his body. "What about Hunk and Shay?" he questioned. "ShayHunk? Shunk?"

Allura narrowed her eyes as she bit her lip, glancing at Iboji. "What about Hunay?" Keith processed it. It was not so bad. Allura looked at him with curious eyes. "What are you doing?"

Keith evaluated the paper.

 _Ugh Horrible._ "It was a drawing," he replied, tearing off the page of the notebook.

"Can I see?" asked Allura, fluttering her eyelashes.

Fire flamed in his face. "Being honest, I don’t like how it ended" he said, showing her the paper.

Allura was perplexed. Astonishment crept into her face. It was so exact that it even scared her a little. That drawing was her. She could recognize tenderness in the look of the drawing. In her eyes while caressing Iboji, who was drawn asleep in her lap. Just like she was right now.

Allura could not find words.  
 "K-keith..." she stammered, trying to find some imperfection in that drawing and yet, she could not. "This is incredible! I did not know y-you that you drew so well! H-how..” she was still incredulous.

Keith shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "It's not the big deal... I have to fix it, and paint it" he said, reaching for the paper.

Allura took away the paper from Keith and his eyes connected with her intense blue eyes. "Keith, this is perfectly beautiful. It's wonderful," she said, serious. "Do not underestimate yourself. You have talent."

Keith nodded, not really caring anyway. Maybe Allura was exaggerating or maybe she said it because she was his friend. If he was honest with himself, it was not that hard for him. He already knew what to draw.

But he was not going to tell her that it was not the first time he drew her.

  
So he leaned toward her to take the paper and she leaned back, laughing. This time, Keith pounced on her, causing the poor dog to wake up and run away from them. They both ended up lying on the ground, Keith over Allura.

They could feel their chests, the up and down as they breathed, the vibration of Allura's laughter against him, he could inhale her sweet smell of peaches...

Keith's heart was pounding fast. But he linger there. Adoring the sweet melody of her laugh and how her eyes closed when she smiled. He stayed there, delighted with the contrast that made her skin with her hair.

Allura stopped laughing and that brightness in her eyes intensified. Her gaze drifted to his lips and she opened hers slightly. Keith swallowed hard when Allura connected her eyes with his. And he felt, he was breathless when she took a lock of his hair away, carefully. Neither of them moved.

Keith took a deep breath and armed himself with some courage. "Come to the spring dance with me."

A radiant smile covered her face. A mischievous sparkle peeked at her eyes. "Such a dominant man... I will think about it..."

Keith chuckled softly. "Do you want to go to the spring dance with me?" he asked, his voice trembling lightly.

Allura's smile widened. "Yes, Keith... It would be a pleasure to go with you to the dance and get bored together."

"Get bored together," he tasted the word together and it did not sound bad at all. "Sounds fun," he said, squeezing her playfully. Allura arched her back and giggled. Keith raised an eyebrow and a grin appeared in his face. "Oh, you are ticklish?"

 

 

* * *

 

After laughs and begs, and playing with Iboji, telling jokes and talking about things without logic, it was time to leave. Allura and Keith walked away from the tree, a little, rather, too close to each other. The warm wind was getting cold, so Keith thought that walking together was a natural response of the body looking for warmth.

_Normal. Just what friends do._

Allura watched the sunset, and the orange rays of the sun embraced her body. Keith treasured that image in his memory.

"Keith?"

"Lura?"

Allura gazed at him, tenderly. "Will you give me the drawing after you paint it?"

Keith gave her a sincere smile. "I will."


End file.
